1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire system and, more particularly, to a fire apparatus that injects atomized water or bubbles to extinguish fires in an atomizing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fire apparatus is mounted on the ceiling and comprises a smoke detector and a water sprinkler. When the smoke detector detects that the fires happen, the water sprinkler is activated by the smoke detector to sprinkle water outward automatically so as to extinguish the fires. However, the conventional fire apparatus fails when the smoke detector is inoperative, thereby causing danger to the user. In addition, the water sprinkler sprays water to the whole house so that the water will wet the electric appliances in the house, thereby easily causing an electric shock to the user. A conventional fire extinguisher can also to be used to extinguish the fires. However, the conventional fire extinguisher has a smaller volume and cannot extinguish the fires successively.